replaced mistletoe?
by the flying sparks
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, dan Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa yang ada di dekat Sasuke berdiri sekarang harusnya kaus kaki—dan mistletoe itu harusnya ada di dekat Naruto berdiri, bukan kaus kaki! [sasuhina oneshot fluff]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, [mungkin ada] mis/typos

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading~**

Tak bisa Hinata enyahkan perasaan ini. Intuisinya mengatakan bahwa ia tengah diamati. Bukan oleh Neji, sang kakak sepupu yang tengah berkumpul dan berbincang dengan anggota OSIS yang lain di sofa sana. Pun bukan oleh pemuda berhelai pirang, Uzumaki Naruto, yang tengah berjalan pelan di sampingnya sembari mengoceh banyak hal.

Tapi oleh pemuda yang berdiri bersandar sembari bersedekap, di dinding sebelah timur sana. Sang idola dan (kata para siswi) ikon sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Pikiran yang terlalu mengada-ada. Apa peluang sang idola memerhatikan dirinya, gadis insignifikan yang kebetulan saja lahir sebagai bangsawan Hyuuga? Konyol.

Tapi sepanjang pesta sekolah untuk perayaan malam Natal ini berlangsung, suda dua kali Hinata mendapati sepasang _onyx_ itu terarah ke arahnya. Dan tiap kali Hinata mendadak balas menatapnya, maka _onyx_ itu segera bergulir ke arah lain.

Tidak mungkin, Hinata pikir. Pasti Sasuke melihat orang lain yang kebetulan saja ada di dekat Hinata. Toh pesta malam Natal ini tidak dihadiri olehnya saja.

"Hinata?"

Gadis itu terkesiap dan menoleh ke samping, ke arah Naruto yang memberhentikan langkah. Hinata turut berhenti, menatap pemuda yang semula mengajaknya mengobrol sembari berjalan ke arah meja tempat berbagai minuman tersedia, "A-Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Iris biru itu menatap heran, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tadi tampak gelisah dan tidak mendengar apapun ucapanku."

Gadis itu merutuki diri dengan kesal dalam hati. Begitu terfokusnya pikirannya pada sang Uchiha hingga ia lupa pada sekitar? Pada Naruto yang menemaninya. Pada pesta yang harus dinikmatinya.

Malam ini waktunya bersenang-senang! Bukan malah bersikap aneh dan gelisah demikian!

"Maaf," ia memaksakan senyum penyesalan dan gugup, "Hanya sedikit pikiran tidak penting." Lavendernya melirik ke arah Uchiha yang masih berdiri beberapa jauh darinya.

Lagi, _onyx_ itu terarah ke Hinata, hanya sedetik, sebelum teralihkan ke arah yang lain.

Gadis itu menatap tak mengerti. Ada apa?

"Ah, lupakan, Hinata," suara ceria Naruto kembali terdengar. Sebuah senyum lebarnya yang khas, menghiasi wajah kecoklatan itu, "Malam ini kita berpesta. Bukan memikirkan masalah. Lupakan sejenak, oke?"

Hinata membalas senyum lawan bicaranya. Kalimat sebagai respon sudah terbentuk dan berada di ujung lidah, siap terucapkan. Namun suara lain yang keras terdengar di antara alunan musik suara keramaian yang diciptakan oleh para pengunjung pesta yang lain. Hinata urung bicara.

"Woah! Naruto! Hinata! Lihat!" adalah suara Inuzuka Kiba yang setengah berteriak sembari melangkah menghampiri mereka berdua. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipi itu menunjuk ke satu arah, sembari memasang ekspresi terkejut bercampur antusias, "Aku tak menyangka kalian akan berdiri di sini."

Hinata dan Naruto menatap heran. Namun Hinata lah yang lebih dahulu merespon, "Ada apa, Kiba-kun?"

"Apa sih, Kiba? Mengagetkan saja!" gerutu Naruto.

"Coba lihat itu!" Kiba tetap menunjuk ke suatu arah, sepertinya ke arah belakang Hinata, dan pemuda itu segera menjelaskan maksudnya tanpa diminta, "Kalian berdiri di dekat _mistletoe_. Kalian harus berciuman!" pemuda itu bersiul rendah—terdengar menggoda kedua temannya, "Jika tidak, maka akan sial sampai empat turunan!"

Secara bersamaan, Hinata dan Naruto hanya meng-"Hah?" dengan heran sembari menoleh ke belakang—ke arah tunjukan telunjuk Kiba.

Yang mereka lihat hanya hiasan dedaunan hijau yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk bulat hijau, tergantung di dinding, tepat di sebelah hiasan kaus kaki Natal yang juga terpasang di paku tepat di sebelah hiasan hijau tadi. Namun hanya sedetik—mungkin kurang dari itu—Hinata dan Naruto melihatnya, sebelum suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap dan alunan musik mendadak terhenti. Bersama dengan banyak pekikan terkejut yang terdengar.

"Lampu mati?"

"Apa ini lelucon? Gedung ini terlalu berkelas untuk lelucon seperti ini bisa terjadi!"

"Aku takut…."

"OSIS! Panitia! Siapapun, tolong segera pergi ke sekring ruangan ini dan periksa saja!"

"Nyalakan lampunya, oi!"

"Sebentar aku akan pergi mengeceknya."

Dan berbagai suara terdengar dari hampir seluruh pengunjung pesta.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Matanya tak bisa menatap apapun—keadaan gelap total. Ruangan ini tertutup—tak ada jendela atau ventilasi lain yang bisa membiarkan cahaya bulan di luar sana masuk menerangi. Gelap total, ia tak bisa melihat Kiba ataupun Naruto, hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka—di dekat Hinata—yang juga terkejut dan heran pada keadaan yang terjadi.

Namun secara tiba-tiba gadis itu tertarik oleh sesuatu, dengan sedikit paksa. Ia memekik lirih, terkejut dan mendadak takut. Mulutnya sudah sedikit terbuka, namun sebelum ia sempat bersuara lebih dari pekikan kecil yang telah ia lepaskan, bibirnya seakan menyentuh sesuatu.

Yang asing, namun terasa hangat.

Sepasang iris lavendernya hanya menatap tertegun ke kegelapan yang melingkupinya.

Mendadak listrik kembali menyala. Musik kembali mengalun. Lampu kembali bersinar terang. Ucapan lega terdengar dari sana-sini. Namun suara-suara kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, sebelum ruangan itu mendadak sepi senyap dan hanya terdengar musik yang mengalun sunyi.

Semua pasang mata menatap ke satu arah. Tertegun, tatkala melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dekat dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan bibir mereka tampak menyentuh satu sama lain.

Hinata tertegun, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti di saat itu juga. Udara tercekat di tenggorokan tatkala menyadari siapa yang menariknya dalam kegelapan—apa yang menyentuh bibirnya dan membuatnya merasakan kehangatan.

Sasuke Uchiha, idola sekolah itu, tengah menciumnya.

Dan _onyx_ itu tetap menatap datar ketika menjauhkan kepala dari Hinata. Menatap lavender itu dengan tatapan datar—hanya Hinata yang ia tatap, tak peduli sekalipun seluruh manusia yang hadir tak lepas pandang dari mereka berdua.

"Kita berdiri di bawah _mistletoe_, aku hanya tak mau kena sial selama empat keturunanku," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada acuh tak acuh, sembari menunjuk ke samping.

Hinata menatap ke arah tunjukan pemuda itu—pun dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan beberapa manusia lain yang berdiri di dekat mereka dan mampu mendengar bisikan sang pemuda Uchiha. Dan hiasan dedaunan hijau itu adalah yang mereka lihat—_mistletoe_. Namun bukan itu yang seketika membuat Kiba meng, "Hah?!" dan Naruto serta Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

Adalah letak _mistletoe_ itu. Sejak kapan bergeser lebih ke kanan dan bertukar tempat dengan kaus kaki? Kiba, Naruto, dan Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa yang ada di dekat Sasuke berdiri sekarang harusnya kaus kaki—dan _mistletoe_ itu harusnya ada di dekat Naruto berdiri, bukan kaus kaki! Ada apa?!

Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata, dan seringai itu ada di bibirnya, "Kau tak pergi? Ingin tetap berdiri di sini dan mengulanginya denganku?"

Wajah sang Hyuuga merona merah, "E-Eh?"

Sasuke mendengus ketika menatap Hinata yang masih linglung dan menatapnya dengan wajah merona, "Baiklah kalau ini maumu."

Dan bibir mereka bersatu untuk kedua kali.

Semua pasang mata makin terbelalak. Makin tertegun. Dan kesunyian yang sejenak berlangsung itu pecah ketika berbagai komentar dan bisikan serentak terdengar.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Wooo! Sasuke kau keren, _man_! Itulah laki-laki!"

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun! Ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak ingin percaya! Pasti ini mimpi."

"Ah aku iri pada Hinata-chan."

"Malam Natal yang putih, ya~"

"Uchiha… jauhkan dirimu dari sepupuku jika tidak ingin tubuhmu terlempar dari lantai lima belas gedung ini, Brengsek!" bersama dengan aura ungu mengerikan mendadak menguar di udara dan semuanya terarah ke arah si bungsu Uchiha—berniat menguliti sang idola hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

Namun Hinata dan Sasuke tak mempedulikan semua itu: Hinata yang masih terlalu linglung dan tertegun, dan Sasuke yang justru seakan bersikap "_not to give a shit to you guys_".

Hanya satu misteri malam itu yang tak akan pernah dipecahkan: mengapa sekring listrik ruangan bisa terlepaskan dan menyebabkan lampu mati sejenak. Mengapa _mistletoe_ itu bertukar tempat gantungan dengan kaus kaki.

Tak ada yang tahu.

Kecuali Sasuke—namun pemuda itu tidak akan mengakui dan mengatakan pada siapapun juga.

**-end-**

_Mind to give feedback? Thanks_!


End file.
